A charitable donation
by sorafallenangel11
Summary: When Vogler withdraws his donation, the hospital is left floundering. What happens when a mysterious young woman comes into the hospital offering money from a new foundation originating in England? Who is the mystery woman and why is she there offering so much money so soon after Vogler? Will she be able to help the hospital, and more importantly, will she be able to help House? AU


**Hello. I apologize in advance for how short this is, and for any possible spelling and grammar mistakes. I would also like to say that this is AU, and the characters are likely to appear OOC, despite my trying not to. **

**Please review and tell me what you think, and if I should continue. **

* * *

Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day, This not only applied to the weather, but for one Dr Lisa Cuddy, Dean of Medicine at Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital it was a beautiful day altogether - despite the fact they lost the $100 million from Edward Vogler, for House of all people, still weighing heavily on her mind. And it was all thanks to the person sitting across her desk from her.

"Well, if you're sure about this?" Cuddy asked, fingers itching to pick her phone up and call the hospital's lawyer.

"Are you trying to talk me out of this, Doctor? I thought you were supposed to encourage charitable donations to the hospital?" The smile on the girls - for that was all she really was - was real, and it assured Cuddy as to the honest intentions of her.

"Of course. Just let me call the hospitals lawyer with the paperwork." She paused as she reached for her phone. "Would you like to call your own lawyer?"

"No, I have already sorted everything out." Her voice was faintly British and Cuddy could sense the amusement on her.

Cuddy placed a quick call to the lawyer and then sat back in her chair and steepled her fingers in front of her face. She studied the girl in front of her. She couldn't have been more that about 20 and had long light blonde hair that she could tell was not dyed tied back in a half-braid. Her face was small and heart-shaped. Her eyes, however, were her most stunning feature. They were an amazing blue colour and Cuddy couldn't help the feeling that she'd seen them before. She was dressed smartly, in a red skirt that only reached her mid-thigh with a white blouse tucked into it, She also wore black tights with ankle boots and a short, black blazer with elbow length sleeves. She had a black leather watch on her left wrist and Cuddy could see a necklace disappearing into her blouse.

"Would you mind giving me a tour of the hospital?"

She was snapped out of her thoughts at the question, and stood up automatically at the request.

"Of course." She smiled. "I'm sure you'd like to see what you're spending your money on."

* * *

It was a few hours later that Cuddy once again sat back in her seat, a small stack of papers in front of her on the desk, but one particular sheet held up in front of her.

This sheet of paper held the signature, and therefore confirmation, of $150 million dollars donated to Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching hospital on behalf of the Solar Foundation, signed by one Amunet Sorin.

She sighed and set the piece of paper back on the desk. She couldn't believe it. Three weeks after Vogler had withdrew his donation, and the hospital had gotten another one, this time even larger in value - which, honestly, she didn't think would ever happen. The girl - woman - had surprised the entire board when she had proposed the donation early that morning, and Cuddy was thankful that it had taken mere hours to get it all sorted. Unlike with Vogler, who had taken over a week just to survey the hospital and its entire staff, as well as his improbable demand for them to find the cure for cancer with the money he gave them.

Ms Sorin, or Amunet as she had been requested to call her, had a couple of reasonable requests as to what to do with the money; more nurses, and a considerable part of that money spent on the maternity ward. The board of directors, including Cuddy, had considered this do-able, and not just for the money.

Closing her eyes, she rubbed her fingers against them, tired. Despite the lovely surprise this morning, it had been a difficult day and she still had a few hours before she could go home, and she was awaiting a visit from House at any moment.

* * *

"The Solar foundation was founded three years ago by a group of young adults in England. They created this charity to, at first, help countries in need of instant support, such as after a natural disaster. This endeavour than transformed into this group helping countries torn by war, starved into famine and gulping for water. Three of the founders of the organisation come from very influential families and the other two founders come from middle-class backgrounds. Over the past three years they have also gained a vast fortune of donations. Due to the large number of pounds now accredited to this charity, they have moved onto giving charitable donations all over the world, to institutions such as schools and hospitals." Dr James Wilson, head of Oncology at Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital read to the grizzly looking man sitting across the glass desk across from him. The man, Dr Gregory House, Head of Diagnostic medicine at the same hospital and Dr Wilson, just twirled his cane around in his fingers.

"Solar Foundation Founders: Sebastian Gallagher, Bethany Rudman, Alex Hastings, Kaden Martin and - " Here Wilson paused, glancing up at house for a moment. "Amunet Sorin nee Morgan."


End file.
